


In Hot Water

by Birdgay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Bottom Lio Fotia, First Time, Getting Together, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Author, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, brief mention of mister kraycism but not by name, improper onsen usage, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgay/pseuds/Birdgay
Summary: Galo suggests the team visit an onsen to wind down. After all, what brings a team together better than bathing with the bros?Lio, however, refuses to go with the guys.But maybe Galo on his own would be okay..?
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 15
Kudos: 441





	In Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST of all: this uses words like “pussy” to refer to a trans guy’s genitalia, because I’m trans also and I do that and I don’t really like any alternatives so like, heads up. Also in my head I live in a fantasy world where trans guys can just yeet the baby-making pieces so don’t even worry about that, I’m just here for horny, not a soap opera.
> 
> Also, it’s not exactly the most logical or desirable way to come out, but I’m here to provide porn, so like bear with me. However I promise that Lio is not outed by someone seeing him, he makes the decisions around here. He’s big boss, after all.
> 
> Also also I wrote this in a wild fervor after waking up from sleeping off one of the worst migraines in my life and only vaguely read it once over to be sure it isn’t trash so uhhh keep that in mind ok have fun!!!

The Burning Rescue finally had a vacation. It was a well deserved one after months of grueling relief efforts for the city, a pile of frustrating politics, and a severe lack of sleep.

Somehow, Galo’s suggestion - a hotel on the outskirts of town with open baths, which he surely suggested due to their similarity to onsen - was in everyone’s agreement. Galo was excited - he’d never stayed at a fancy hotel and he’d never been to an onsen before, so this was going to be amazing.

Lio was coming, too. Galo was extra excited about that - he’d been a bit cagey to the team after joining the Burning Rescue, and there was nothing better than hanging out in an open bath with the guys to help relieve any sort of animosity.

It was a double whammy - everyone got to rest, and Lio was going to get along better with the other guys in the group. This plan was perfect.

————

“I’ve spoken with Aina and Lucia, and I’m going with them.”

Galo frowned. “What? You can’t! I mean - the staff probably won’t let you!”

Lio huffed. “Why not? We’re the only ones here. If they have no problem with me, the staff would just be making unnecessary drama for their customers.”

“I...” 

Galo wasn’t sure what to say. It really didn’t matter that Lio wanted to bathe with the girls; he knew Lio wasn’t some creep who would do anything to them, and if they were okay with it it really wasn’t his business. But-

But it was against the spirit of the thing, he supposed. He knew Lio was having a bit of trouble feeling like he belonged in the Burning Rescue, and this - going to an onsen, being able to relax with your peers, being so open and trusting of them and knowing that everyone there sees you as equals - that was the whole point of it! Seeing your friends and coworkers naked in a nonsexual context really made it easier to trust them and feel less intimidated by them! It showed they were all just people, after all - and sure, Galo liked the idea because it was just like the onsens he knew about from learning about Japan, but the whole reason he’d suggested this at all was to show Lio he wasn’t an outsider.

But this, he supposed, was something he’d just have to let Lio have. Perhaps it wasn’t a total loss - maybe having that sort of bonding with the girls, at least, would make him feel safer around them and ultimately around all of the team, right? And if they all agreed to it already, then that was a huge step forward; it meant Lio had asked them something he knew they could have easily refused, and they’d been understanding. So, progress! All was not lost.

He sighed. “I guess you can do that if you want. You’ll be missing out on the guy talk, though!”

Lio made a face. “Guy talk?”

“Yeah, you know- Ignis talks about work, Remi complains, Varys says something that makes them laugh, I do something stupid, and then everyone makes fun of me, but like, in a friendly way, and then we all talk about how surprising it is that any of us are alive.”

“That’s.. that’s just every single day, Galo.” Despite his exasperation, he shook the hair out of his face with a gentle smile. “Listen, I know you really wanted me to bond with everyone, and I appreciate it. I just don’t think I’m ready for that, though.”

Galo smiled gently. “It’s okay. You do what you’re comfortable with, Lio.”

Lio’s gentle smile in return suddenly turned to one of surprise. “Oh, I - I didn’t even think about this, but we only have one room key.”

“We’ll wait for each other, then! Here in the lobby, whoever gets done first, we’ll just wait. How does that sound?”

—

Lucia put a hand on her chin. “I know you don’t want to, but I severely doubt any of them would care if you went with the guys. I mean, just from you standing here, you just look like a guy who’s small, if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” Aina agreed. “If you hadn’t told us, I wouldn’t have known. You’re really androgynous.”

Lio crossed his arms. “Standing isn’t really the problem. I have a habit of sitting.. the way I do, and it’s kind of automatic, you know?”

To illustrate his point, he found a flat rock to perch upon and sat as he usually did - legs spread wide to impose himself as much as possible upon anyone who would think lesser of him. When he had clothes on, it worked like a charm.

When he was completely in the nude, though, it looked a bit more...

“Well, that’s,” Aina stopped speaking and instead looked lost in thought.

“Looks like you’re propositioning someone like that,” Lucia mumbled, not bothering not to stare, although Lio had given her permission to beforehand in the name of science. “Honestly, even if you had a dick, that’s kind of a ‘somebody come fuck thiiiis’ kinda stance, dude.”

“Lucia!” Aina slapped her arm as she cackled, but Lio snickered too, and Aina just smiled with a sigh.

“I don’t think it would work,” Lio shrugged. “Maybe my lower body would look appealing to someone, but they’d look up and see the face of a 25 year old man stretched over the skull of a 14 year old girl and think, yeah, no thank you.”

Lucia plopped herself onto the rock next to him and prodded his shoulder. “Come on, that’s not true! You have to average those out. You look like an 18.5-year-old twink.”

Lio nodded. “You’re right. That’s why the waitresses never let me drink when we all go out.”

Aina joined them in their rock-sitting line. “Hold on, back up. Sorry, I’m just trying to keep this straight in my head, I couldn’t tell from how you said it - you’re NOT trying to get your dick wet by sitting like that? Like - metaphorically, you know. Your metaphorical dick.”

There was a loud splash as Lio pushed himself backwards into the water. He resurfaced with hair covering his face, which he did nothing to remedy. “I don’t have to answer that.”

“Oho, but doesn’t that answer the question all by itself?” Lucia grinned wickedly, earning her another glare from Aina, who was clearly tying to approach this in a respectful-and-still-kinda-professional way.

“Even if I did,” Lio continued, “he’s gay, isn’t he? He’s not going to be interested in.. me.”

“Huh? Who?”

Lucia finally got to slap Aina back. “What, are you as clueless as he is? Come on!”

Aina shook her head. “Wait, wait - you aren’t already dating Galo?”

“No...” Lio sunk down until only his head still floated above the water. “I don’t want to bring it up with him. If he doesn’t like me, then I’ll be upset with him and I don’t want to be.”

“And if he does?”

“Then he’ll be happy until he sees my body,” Lio mumbled, curling in on himself, “and then he won’t like me anymore, and it’ll be all over. I’ll combust. The Promare will come back just to set me on fire, and then I’ll die.”

“Well that doesn’t sound very realistic,” Lucia quipped. “Galo wouldn’t do that.”

Lio just sort of gazed at her nervously, so she continued. “Look. He’s not the kind of guy who thinks with his dick or with his.. brain. Like, he’s smarter than we give him credit for, but especially about feelings, ya know? If he likes you, he likes the feeling of you, I think. And if your body isn’t what he expected, and you told him you were worried about what he thinks, I’m pretty sure he would care way more about your feelings than whether or not he expected you to have a dick. He’s the kind of guy who would like someone hard enough he’d find some way to turn the sun green if the person he liked was sad that it was yellow.”

Lio huffed. “Maybe. But.. he.. when he convinces himself about something, he doesn’t let the truth get in the way of how he feels.”

Lio flinched as a small spray of water came at him, thanks to a kick of Aina’s foot. “Are you trying to use the time he changed his mind about a guy you told him to his face had literally tortured you to convince yourself he wouldn’t still want to go out with you just because you look different than he thinks you do? Jesus! You’re hopeless. Unless you somehow nuked an orphanage in exchange for getting your tits off or something, he won’t care. I would actively bet you money on that.”

“It makes sense for you to be nervous,” Lucia said as she slipped in to the water to sit next to him again. “But isn’t he an open minded kind of guy? I mean, he believed you when you told him you’d been hurt by someone he looked up to all his life. The second time you met him. When you ran him over with a motorcycle and set a building on fire the first time, and - you know what, how the hell AREN’T you two dating yet? The more I think about it, the wilder it sounds.”

Aina threw her hands in the air. “Right!?”

Lucia thought for a moment, and then a moment more, and more, her hmm-ing in thought getting louder and louder until she stopped, a wild glint in her eye.

“You can rent baths for private use, you know.”

Lio frowned. “We’re the only ones at this resort this week. Why would I-“

“No one else could get in,” Lucia continued. “Unless you invited them. To a warm, steamy private bath, hmm? Galo was real sad when you told him you didn’t want to bathe with him, you know. You can tell him you felt bad for turning down the bro hours and wanted to make it up to him, and if it goes well-“

“If it goes badly,” Aina interrupted, “The two of us will happily kick his ass for you. You might be a guy, but you’re in our club, okay? Only rules of the club are we all take a bath together and trust each other, and if someone breaks one of our hearts, the rest of us break their kneecaps.”

Lio bit his lip. “If it goes well, though, he’ll probably want to - you know.”

Lucia crosses her arms. “Well you don’t have to do that if you don’t wanna, duh.”

“I, uh,” Lio floundered a bit. “I kinda want to. I don’t mind either way. It’s just - I’m just nervous, because now that I’ve thought about it, it’ll make getting rejected feel even worse.”

“Then we’ll break his dick too,” Lucia slapped a fist into the water to emulate dick-punching.

“Fine.” Lio nodded, taking a deep breath. “I guess waiting won’t make it any easier.”

———

Galo was waiting patiently when Lio and the girls got back, hair fluffy from blowdrying and looking pleased with himself as he twirled the roomkey around his finger. Aina and Lucia made quick work of pretending to be DEATHLY hungry and sprinting away to join the others in the dining area, who Galo had told to go ahead.

“Hey! You have fun?” Galo smiled wide upon seeing Lio return. 

Lio smirked a bit and looked away. “A little,” he nodded, before turning back to Galo, “though they teased me a bit.”

Galo frowned at that. “What? That’s not nice of them.”

“Don’t worry, not about me going with them or being nervous. It’s just - the way I sit looks a bit funny.” He plopped himself onto one of the chairs with his legs wide, as usual, and Galo chuckled a bit.

“Oh, yeah, guess that’s not really very appropriate, huh?”

“Not exactly,” Lio agreed.

“Well, I think it’s fine,” Galo looked away a bit and blushed gently. “Do you wanna go eat?”

Lio shook his head. “I.. actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go back in later tonight? Just - just you and me? I don’t feel comfortable with the guys, but.. I felt bad not going with you.”

Galo looked like his mind had bluescreened as he stared at Lio, trying to process the request. “Uh... um.... you don’t have to! I know you’re more comfortable with the girls, so...”

“I think I would be comfortable with you,” Lio smiled wide. “But if you aren’t up to it, don’t worry about-“

“Let’s do it!” Galo agreed, patting Lio on the shoulder gently.

“Then we should do it now. Being in the water after eating isn’t good for you, you know.”

———

Galo was unusually nervous about this, even though he’d originally invited Lio for this exact purpose, hadn’t he? Maybe Lio having gone with the girls had made Galo nervous somehow, because Galo just wouldn’t look at him. Was he this nervous about all his teammates?

Lio shook his head. “I’m heading into the water now,” he announced, walking towards the baths. 

His back was turned to Galo, and he knew that Galo wouldn’t be able to see much of him this way. He would sit in the baths, like he always sat, and Galo could just.. figure his own words out from there. Short and simple. Lio was just going to be as he always was, and if Galo had a problem with that, he could say goodbye to his kneecaps.

Galo didn’t follow. Lio turned his head; Galo was still fully clothed, covering his eyes and turned away.

“You aren’t coming?”

“Y-You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Lio! I’m not upset about it! I promise!”

Lio huffed. “But I want you to see me. As I am. Isn’t that what this trip is about? Looking past the outside and getting a look into the humbleness of our own bodies so we aren’t afraid of each other anymore?”

“It’s not fair if the odds are stacked against you,” Galo whined.

Lio squinted. “What..?”

“I didn’t get it at first, but -“ Galo took a deep breath. “But I talked to the guys, and I think I get it. You’re - you’re always uncomfortable when we talk about being manly, and you get all quiet when we make stupid dick jokes, and - and-“

“And?”

“Lio, it’s okay if you’re trans! I think you’re cool, and that won’t change anything.”

Lio whipped around. “What? Who... who told you?”

Galo was hiding his face completely from view, probably to prevent himself from seeing anything. “Well no one told me exactly, but Ignis and Remi thought you might be dealing with something like that. They didn’t know for sure but I was worried about you and they just suggested stuff until I shut up about it! And it’s okay!”

Lio pulled his arms around himself, trying to shrink as much as he could. He felt like an idiot - why the hell would Galo ever be so brash and uncaring that he ignored how Lio felt? And Galo was five steps ahead of him - he’d already jumped over whatever most people’s initial reaction to this information would have been and immediately laser-focused on how to make sure Lio wasn’t going to be upset or feel bad about himself. 

Lio sighed. “Galo, I... It was a disservice to you to even think that you wouldn’t have accepted me.”

“No!” Galo shouted, almost turning around but stopping himself. “I mean.. I get it. You’re not really afraid of me, I think. You’re afraid of the same reactions people have always had to the people they don’t understand - they’re afraid, they’re confused, they become hateful and violent. You’re protecting yourself. You know how I felt about you being Burnish, but how would you know I would feel the same about anything else? Protecting yourself isn’t doing anyone a disservice.”

“I...” Lio wasn’t sure what to say. Part of him felt cold, like he’d betrayed himself for pushing Galo - and the others, who clearly weren’t going to be unkind to him - away. Part of him felt a pang of hollowness, not quite guilt, but a bad memory of always fighting to be safe and respected, and how he was still clinging to the defenses he’d built even after these people had more than proven to him that he was in understanding company. Another.. felt warm and thick and heavy, threatening to drip from his eyes in the form of tears, a relief he wasn’t expecting, a weight lifted he wasn’t ready to let go of. It was light and free and yet so stressful and encumbering - the freedom to be known as he was, and the burden of having trusted others with that knowledge.

He sat down, and he let himself cry.

As much as Galo was trying to respect his friend’s privacy, Lio’s sniffling was a siren song, so he pried his eyes shut as hard as he could and followed the sound, gently reaching for Lio’s hair and pulling him into a bit of an awkward hug, but Lio melted into it all the same.

“Hey,” Galo whispered in a soothing voice, running a hand through Lio’s hair. “Hey, it’s okay.”

Lio squeezed his arms around Galo tight, using the sleeve of Galo’s shirt to dry his face. He stayed there for a few minutes, letting the wave of emotion ride out until he was more or less calm, feeling safer than ever with Galo nearby.

“Galo,” he mumbled through a few remaining sniffles. “I want you to look at me.”

“Are you sure?”

“I want to sit in the water and relax a bit. It would be nice if you were there, and... I want us not to feel ashamed or nervous of each other.”

“I’m not ashamed of you, Lio.”

“I know.”

Galo slowly let his eyes open, blinking a few times to readjust to the light before looking down at Lio. Lio couldn’t help but follow Galo’s gaze; first at his face, which Galo smiled earnestly at, seeing Lio’s own gentle smile return. His eyes flickered downwards a bit, to his chest, and then back up, Galo flushing a bit as he realized he was being watched.

“Go on,” Lio said. “Get a good look so you aren’t worried about it.”

Galo nodded. “Only if we’re fair about it and you do it to me next!”

“Of course.”

Lio leaned back a bit, holding himself up with his arms behind him, legs splayed a bit, trying to let Galo see him without making it look... well, more sexual than it was supposed to be. This was the idea, wasn’t it? That this is a space that’s meant to be equal, without the sexuality usually attached to the human body?

He couldn’t help but blush a bit as he followed Galo’s eyes, though. It wasn’t that Galo immediately stared between his legs - he didn’t - but Galo had taken his command in earnest, and it felt like he was being stared at like he was a painting or a sculpture. He imagined as he watched the other’s gaze that Galo took in the muscles taught in his small arms, holding him up; that he absorbed the gentle motion of his chest as he breathed, took in the barely noticeable scars near the edges of his pecs where he’d long ago undergone surgery that had healed so quickly thanks to the flames; studied the curve of his stomach, the way his hips attached to his frame, the muscles in his legs, and...

Lio almost tore himself away as Galo’s eyes turned to between his legs, but he focused as he watched himself be seen, instead noticing the strange softness in Galo’s eyes. He’d seen it before; it wasn’t pity, but it was sadness, the same kind he’d worn when he learned the pain the Burnish had endured. The sadness that someone could suffer for what they could not control - for what should be normal, should be beautiful. 

It was a tender, innocent look, but Lio’s mind immediately jumped from being humbled that Galo thought him to be normal and was upset that he would be hurt by who he was to a sudden flash of something hot in his breath that never wanted to see Galo with that sort of sadness in his eyes while staring at Lio’s pussy unless he was paying it respects for how hard he was about to-

Lio shook his head to clear his thoughts. Enough about him. “You next, Galo.”

That was a mistake the moment that it left his mouth, because Galo reached behind his back and swept off his shirt in one fluid movement and Lio was wide-eyed as he did. It was stupid - it wasn’t like Galo had never been shirtless before, but Galo didn’t stop there. He unceremoniously shed the rest of his clothes and kicked them aside. Obviously, to Galo, this was just a nice bonding moment, just some guys hanging out and learning about each other. Just some team exercises.

Lio either had much less shame or had simply seen the rest of Galo before, but his eyes immediately fell on Galo’s dick.

“Well! What do you think? Nothing weird about it! The human body in its natural form, free from the trappings of society!”

Lio blinked. “Are you asking me what I think... about your dick?”

Galo’s face went fully red. “No!! What!? No way!! Liooo! It’s not about that! I-it’s-“

“Why not? It’s part of you. It’s natural, right? Nothing wrong with admiring what you have.”

Lio was met with a very awkward smile, and Galo was not doing very well at hiding his nervousness. “W-well, yeah. You’re right! You’re right, nothing weird about it! Just guys being dudes.”

“Should we...?”

“W-What?” Galo looked away.

Lio raised an eyebrow. “Go in the water?”

“Oh! Yeah!”

Galo ran towards the bath, grinning like he’d just been given candy, and somehow, all the strange tension disappeared. He sunk into the hot water with an exaggerated sigh of relaxation, and Lio followed him, both of them leaning their backs on the stone wall, letting the hot water soothe them.

“To be honest, I didn’t relax much with the girls,” Lio admitted. “All I did was explain why I was worried about what you’d think, and that’s all I thought about the whole time. This is better.”

“Yeah,” Galo nodded. “Same here. Even if I hadn’t been worried about you, I think that the guys are just too energetic to really sit and enjoy the water. It felt like a pool party, not an onsen..”

“Then, if you want, we can just sit. We don’t have to worry now.”

Galo simply nodded.

Perhaps the others would swear that Galo was never quiet, but the two of them sat in gentle warmth for a long time, listening to the sounds around them. Water bubbled up from the spring that fed the baths, a gentle wooden chime clanked in the wind, and the grass and trees on the other side of the fence shook gently in the breeze.

Galo broke the silence, but it wasn’t loud or boisterous; it was gentle.

“Do you ever do something like this and think that it feels like you’ve always done it?”

Lio opened an eye and turned to Galo, who was looking up at one of the wooden chimes, hands behind his head. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Galo said almost in a whisper, “like.. like sitting here, feeling comfortable, just.. with you. With other people, sometimes I feel like I have to keep talking, or I’ll think about how nervous or out of place I’m feeling. But I can be quiet with you. It feels normal.”

“Yeah,” Lio nodded. “It feels like it should always be this way.”

“I guess it could, if we both sit in the bath back at the apartment together, huh?”

Lio laughed. “No way, it’s too small to spread out like this. But I guess we could try.”

Galo took in a sharp breath and Lio looked over at him, surprised to see his eyes watering in the dim light.

“Galo! Are you okay?”

“I’m just happy,” he whispered, a bit choked up. “Because you trusted me and because you feel this way, too.”

“Galo..”

Galo turned to face him, eyes wet and face red. 

“Lio, can I kiss you? Like- it doesn’t have to be now, but.. in the future? I-“

Lio reached up and gently grabbed his jaw, scooting himself up to meet Galo’s face, touching their noses together and humming a little soothing note. “You can kiss me whenever you want to. But only if you promise I can kiss you any time, too.”

“Of course you can!!”

“Good,” Lio smiled, “Because I’m going to kiss you right now.”

He sat himself gently on Galo’s leg, hands on either side of Galo’s face, and gently touched their faces together. It was slow and calm and relaxing, and Galo opened his lips to let Lio’s tongue inside. It was warm and hot and smooth, but it wasn’t hurried. It was a promise; a promise of more. A promise of a hundred more, a thousand more, a lifetime more of other kisses, be they hotter and quicker and heavier or slower and gentler and more tender than this. This was much like the gaze that Galo had cast over him - something experimental, something allowed that had not previously been, taking the proper time to learn each other, to feel natural with the sensation.

When Lio pulled away, neither of them could stop looking at each other. Their eyes flickered around the other’s face, but dared not look away.

“Galo,” Lio whispered, so low that Galo could only just hear. “You can touch, if you want. Anywhere. I trust you.”

A strong hand lifted from the water and started at Lio’s stomach, pressing gently and running smooth up his chest until it reached his throat, where a finger traced from his collarbone up his neck and to his ear, where damp hair was pushed out of the way. Galo leaned forward and took Lio’s ear into his teeth, biting just enough to put pressure, but not quite to hurt.

Lio hummed an airy note and couldn’t help but wriggle slightly as Galo’s hot breath tickled his neck. “Galo...”

“Yeah, Lio?” Galo muttered lowly into his ear, kissing where he had just bitten. “Tell me what you want. Anything, Lio. Tell me what you want and I’ll do it, anytime.”

Shuddering in response, Lio rolled his head back and took a shallow breath. “Only if and when you want to,” he whispered. 

“Right now? Anything,” Galo reassured him, running a hand through his hair.

Lio was well aware he was far redder than the water was capable of making him, but he didn’t care. Galo was offering; he wasn’t going to turn him down.

“I want to feel you. Inside me.”

Galo nodded. “Good, yeah. Me too. How should we do it?”

“I could sit on your lap,” Lio offered. “We could just feel each other first. And whatever happens next is for us to decide in the moment.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Lio shifted himself back off of Galo’s leg to let him reposition, and Galo pushed himself forward a bit so he was sitting on the very edge of the stone shelf beneath the water, leaning back to angle his hips up a bit more. Lio eyed Galo’s now hard cock with wonder, and reached out to touch it, slowly feeling the texture of it from base to tip, mapping it out with his fingers.

He wasn’t sure he’d remember it exactly from one stroke, but he’d just have to memorize it in the future. His heart skipped a beat as he imagined that, but he focused - he’d have time to get his hands over it again, but for now, he was wanting, and Galo was so hard and excited for him.

He knelt with his knees on on either side of Galo, aligning himself with Galo’s cock and stroking it gently as he sat with it sitting against his entrance, not pushing in quite yet.

“Hey,” Galo touched Lio’s cheek to get his attention. “Go slow, okay? It’s a little dangerous to do this in the water, since we might overheat..”

Lio chuckled gently. “Let me know if you can’t handle it at any point and we can step out for a bit.”

“A-and be careful! I really wanna do this, but water isn’t the best lube, it’s kinda the opposite-“

Lio crushed his lips into Galo’s and sank down, slowly, gently, filling himself up with Galo’s cock, humming little light sounds of pleasure as he felt it slide in.

“Fuck, Galo...”

Galo was rumbling in response, his hands reaching to hold tight to Lio’s hips as Lio continued, until finally, he was sitting down on Galo’s hips, cock buried deep inside him.

He paused, focusing on the feeling of how hard and thick Galo was inside him, how his muscles clenched around Galo’s cock and it twitched eagerly in return. They fit like puzzle pieces, Lio whining out little sounds of pleasure at the fullness and Galo gritting his teeth and clearly holding himself back from moving. Lio took a hold of Galo’s shoulders and slid himself forward, rocking gently without unsheathing Galo from him, but changing angles so the cock inside him pressed differently against him.

Galo let out a whining breath and rolled his head back, biting his lip. “Lio...”

“Y-you’re so fucking big,” Lio growled in return.

“Too much?”

“Absolutely not.” Lio smiled, a sharp grin wide with teeth. “You did what I wanted.. now do whatever you’d like, Galo.”

“You sure? Because if you say yes I’m pretty sure it’s gonna get heavy pretty fast. You’re super hot..”

“Whatever you’d like. It’s only fair, Galo. I’ll accept however hard and fast you want it.”

Galo leaned forward a bit and pulled Lio to lie against his chest. Lio hummed in response and nestled his face into Galo’s neck, arms winding around his back, petting Galo’s skin gently, hungry to feel more but reverent of the sensation. Galo used the angle to sink his teeth into Lio’s shoulder, and Lio half yelped, half moaned, his entire body twitching and his pussy clenching hard on Galo’s cock.

“Y-you’re so hungry, aren’t you,” Lio growled hoarsely into Galo’s ear. “Can’t resist taking a bite..”

“Sorry,” Galo mumbled, following his bite with a gentle kiss against the same shoulder.

“Hah.. I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Galo followed up with another bite a bit closer to Lio’s collarbone, teeth scraping the sensitive skin and making Lio shudder and clench around him. He gripped Lio’s hips tight and pulled Lio up, up, almost until Lio was off of him, and Lio whined at the emptiness. But Galo bit harder and dragged Lio back down hard, cock slipping in with much greater force, pressing into Lio and drawing out a loud moan as he pulled Lio back up again.

“P-perfect,” Lio mumbled, looking a bit disheveled. “Just like that.”

“Your wish is my command,” Galo cooed into his ear, before pushing Lio back down as he simultaneously arched his hips to meet Lio halfway.

Galo’s hands hard on his hips, Lio didn’t have much control, but he didn’t mind. He focused inwards - feeling Galo’s cock fill him, and Lio focused, flexing around him when it filled him up completely, dragging out desperate, ragged sounds from Galo.

“B-bet you didn’t know.. I could do that,” Lio bragged, squeezing himself so tight Galo was having a hard time pulling out of him.

“It’s really h-hot,” Galo muttered through his heavy breaths, face scrunched with concentration as he fucked back into Lio.

“Galo,” Lio whispered, tapping a finger against Galo’s jaw to get his attention. “I think I’m getting too hot. We should.. get out, and..”

Galo nodded, and started to pull Lio away, but Lio wrapped himself around Galo and held on. “Lie me down somewhere and fuck me,” he instructed, and Galo carried him to a smooth wooden bench nearby, setting Lio on his back and laying over him, chest to chest, feeling Lio’s heart beating hard.

They took a moment to catch their breath and recover from the temperature change, until Lio wiggled under Galo and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Lio,” Galo panted, shivering both from the colder air and the heat in his stomach. “I think I’m close, so.. how should I..”

“Inside me,” Lio shimmied his hips to accentuate his point. “It’s safe, I promise.”

Galo nodded and grabbed Lio’s hips again, and Lio swung his legs over Galo’s shoulders to give him some leverage. Galo started to move again, slowly at first, dragging himself out of Lio tenderly and getting a feel of the new position before grinding his hips forward and into Lio again, feeling how wet Lio was now, compared to in the water where everything blended together.

Lio rolled his eyes back in pleasure as he felt Galo’s cock pound into him, thick and hard enough to press into the little space in the very back that sent sparks shooting through his vision. Galo moved to hold his shoulders, fingers curling around him but thumbs pressing in to the space above his collarbone, biting his lip as he sped up. His cock was twitching and Lio was trying desperately to focus on squeezing himself around it, but he was losing control as he felt himself get closer and closer, cock slamming into him, his breath starting to hitch in his throat.

And then Galo leaned down and bit his neck hard, wildly fucking into him without rhythm, just hunger and heat and Galo’s cock was twitching hard, and then-

Galo snapped his hips forward into Lio and moaned heavily as he filled Lio, the tightness around him growing even tighter as Lio squirmed and yelped and whimpered and cried out, clenching down hard on Galo as he shook, both of them gasping for breath, limbs wrapped around one another.

Lio was seeing stars. He could barely move, barely think, and nothing mattered to him other than the warm body draped over him. Slowly his senses returned, and he blinked, staring into Galo’s equally starry gaze - and he kissed him, gently, kindly.

“Galo,” Lio gasped through catching his breath. “Is- is it weird- that this felt normal too?”

Galo took a moment to catch his breath and then smiled wide, giving Lio a gentle return peck. “I was thinking the same thing,” he admitted.

“I think.. I love you,” Lio mumbled, pushing blue hairs away from Galo’s face to better see his eyes.

“I know I do,” Galo nodded in response. “I know I love you.”

Lio closed his eyes, smiling back, enjoying the slow return of his breath in Galo’s arms.

———

“It’s a shame you missed dinner, Lio,” Ignis mentioned the next morning as the group ate their breakfast, all of them in the haze of a much needed eight hours of sleep. “It was some damn good steak. Though it might be the same tonight, so you’re in luck.”

Lio smiled kindly at the captain and nodded. “It’s alright. I think I learned a lot about team bonding last night. Galo was right to suggest this place.”

Remi sighed as if he were witnessing a grand tragedy. “Lio,” he started, picking up a large piece of toast, “I really wouldn’t call that team bonding.”

Galo, who had until then had a face full of hash browns, chimed in. “Whaaat? It was totally team bonding! What’s wrong with taking a nice bath with the guys?”

Varys smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t think most baths with the guys are that loud.”

Galo and Lio simultaneously stopped moving, exchanging a panicked look with one another as Aina started cackling.

“You guys! It’s an -open air- bath! You really thought no one could HEAR you?”

Galo covered his face with his hands and screamed quietly as Lio started coughing, trying not to laugh. Lucia nudged Aina’s arm and smirked, nodding towards Galo. “Lost his virginity AND his dignity, but at least he gets to keep his kneecaps, right?”


End file.
